Onime no Kyla
by Jam-Kiske
Summary: Kyoshiro meets a mysterious woman on the road. Hmm, I wonder what could possbly happen?
1. Tanaka Kyla

Onime no Kyla

Chapter 1: Tanaka Kyla

By: HitokiriBattosaiess

OK, this is my first fic that isn't about Rurouni Kenshin, so I'm kind of nervous here. Please read through it and truthfully tell me what you have to say. Constructed criticism and anonymous reviews are both allowed. I came up with this cuz I realized I had to write about something other than RK and Samurai Deeper Kyo is also one of my favorites and a manga series I collect. So, here goes nothing! Wait!

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Samurai Deeper Kyo, nor anything historical I may add to this fanfiction.

_Claimer: I do own the character Kyla Tanaka! YAY!_

Blah setting

Onime no Kyla: Kyla Tanaka 

One day, Kyoshiro was walking down the road running an errand for Yuya, (she was taking advantage of not having to run errands for Kyo) when he heard a feeble voice calling, "Help me. Someone help me, I've been poisoned." He immediately began to look for the source of the voice because being a medicine peddler, he might be able to help, and plus it sounded like a woman. After a while of searching he found a woman propped up against a tree.

Though weary, she was beautiful. Her hair, red as blood, was pulled up in a bun on the right side of her head (Kyoshiro's left) and she wore a red kimono, tied with a black obi that was the same style as Yuya's but cut lower. (her boobs were showing) She looked up at Kyoshiro with empty black eyes. "Have you come to help me?"

"Um, yeah," Kyoshiro said, turning crimson, "Do you now what kind of poison was used on you or how you were poisoned?"

"Oh you are so kind," she said at first, giving Kyoshiro a sweet smile, "I'm not sure what type of poison she used but that bitch put it in my food." she replied simply and emotionlessly even at the word bitch.

"Oh," Kyoshiro said, surprised, "you know who poisoned you."

"It could only be one woman, one who is jealous of my skills, but there is no time for an explanation now, please do what you must to help me."

After examining her, (if you're perverted, that's not what I mean) Kyoshiro found a way to treat the poison. "You better travel with me for a while," he said, "I have to make sure the medicine I gave you works."

"Sure, but first you have to tell me your name," she replied, "I'm Tanaka Kyla."

"What a pretty name," Kyoshiro said nicely, "I'm Mibu Kyoshiro."

"Nice to meet you Kyoshiro," Kyla said with a smile, "Well, thank you for your help, ," Kyla added sincerely, "I will continue to my destination now."

"Um, why don't I go with you to, uh, make sure you stay safe?" Kyoshiro asked desperately, "My friends and I would be happy to take you."

"Oh," Kyla stated thoughtfully, "Well, I'm on a sort of personal quest, but you could accompany me for a while, just because I like you," she winked at Kyoshiro and smiled sweetly.

"OK, just come this way," Kyoshiro began to lead Kyla to where the rest of the Samurai Deeper people were.

Wherever the Samurai Deeper People are

"Kyoshiro!" A feminine voice could be heard.

"Yuya-san!" Kyoshiro said worriedly.

"There you are!" Yuya suddenly appeared above some bushes. "What happened to the kimono I asked you to buy for me?" Yuya began angrily, "And who's that girl! Don't tell me you spent my money at the brothels!"

"I am not a prostitute!" Kyla exclaimed angrily, "This gentlemen just did me a favor. He saved my life!"

"Um, Yuya-san this is Kyla-san. We met on the road," Kyoshiro said nervously.

"So I'm guessing you didn't buy me a kimono?"

"Um, sorry Yuya-san."

"You should leave poor Kyoshiro alone. He's such a dear after all," Kyla said stroking Kyoshiro's cheek, "Is there anyone else traveling with you?"

"Um, yeah. I'm going to go introduce Kyla to Benitora now." (FYI: I love Benitora -HB) At the word 'Benitora' Kyoshiro could feel Kyla's hand against his cheek become tense for a second.

"Fine. But you're paying for my kimono," Yuya said, still angry, "He's over there."

"Come on now," Kyoshiro led Kyla to a spot where Benitora was sleeping by a tree. "Hello, Benitora. I brought a girl to meet you." (Not meant to sound wrong-o)

At the sound of this Benitora woke up. (Yeah, that was sort of wrong-o) "Hello?"

"This is Kyla."

"Kyla-han?" there was instant recognition in Benitora's voice.

"Hello, Benitora," Kyla said coldly.

Hitokiri's House

HB: Sorry to end it like that. My brain can't think lately but I have ideas for where I want this to work and an evil cliff ending helps. Now you're wondering: "How do Kyla and Benitora know each other?" Right? It's all in my plans. Please review! Tell me what you think! Oh, it's my b-day! I just have to tell everyone I'm 13 now. It's July 19, since I probably won't post this for a while. Anyway review!


	2. Forgotten Love

Onime no Kyla

Chapter 2: Forgotten Love

By: HitokiriBattosaiess who is back in school now! (Not right now, it's the weekend)

My last chapter had 3 reviews last time I checked. (Tech lab at school) That's really good for me! Anyway, I'm officially changing the title because it seriously was spelled wrong last time. Also, I used the fic suggestion I got. Thanks for the reviews and keep reading! -HB

**Onime no Kyla: Forgotten Love**

After dinner, Kyla ushered Benitora to a secluded area. "We must talk," she said immediately.

"Why? I can tell you won't change your mind about before Kyla-han."

"You must not get in my way, Hidetada."

"My name is Benitora."

"As you wish, but you must not get in my way on my quest."

"What are you doing for my father now?"

"I am going to carry out a very important assassination, but now I have stumbled into you."

"Hmm, I can see you no longer care for me Kyla-han, but I..."

"Yes. My love for you has flickered and died out. So, I ask you to simply stay out of my way."

"Do you truly not love me? Or is it just that it is no longer convenient for you to feel emotion?"

"Hmm, you grow more observant. You are no longer worthy of respect. You left your household, the most respectable one of Japan! Also, there is another man that my admiration grows for."

"As an Iga ninja, all that matters to you is that you impress my father, isn't it?"

"Hmm, I think our conversation is over, 'Benitora'."

"Fine. But first tell me this, who do you plan to assassinate?"

"Simple, the legendary killer of 1,000 men, Onime no Kyo," at that Kyla began to walk away.

"Wait, Kyla-han!" Benitora tried to warn her that Kyo's spirit inhabited Kyoshiro, but she had already walked away. **-End of Chapter 2**

That's it! Sorry that it was so short and just talking but I had to get out my cool-ass ideas! Hope you enjoyed it! Review, my friends, review!


End file.
